


Next on the Agenda

by Casey_K



Series: Explore My Kink [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Kink Exploration, M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny have a very special date lined up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next on the Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> This is explicit, and may not fit your own view of how the characters would behave, but it's my fantasy for the boys so I'm going there. 
> 
> Don't own the characters. 
> 
> Not bete'd.

Danny was nervous. How the hell had he end up getting into this? If it wasn’t for Steve and his damned foot fetish this wouldn’t be happening. At least the lighting was low. Low enough that nobody could see his face unless they stood directly in front of him, but that wasn’t possible. The rope barriers prevented it. What they could see, highlighted by several spotlights, was Danny’s body, naked and hard, with his hands tied to a thick wooden stake. His legs spread, his body angled forward to show off his ass to as many ‘viewers’ as possible. The ass that Steve was due to pound into oblivion in a few short minutes…in front of a select crowd of about twenty strangers. 

They’d travelled a long way to find the kind of discretion required for this particular exploration into Danny’s new found kink. A four hour flight, a two hour drive, and a very expensive resort where the wealthy, and extremely kinky came to watch, and fuck, without worrying about who they may bump into. At breakfast Danny had recognised some faces. Politicians, TV personalities, and he was sure there were a few high ranking police officials amongst them. An interesting crowd to watch Danny get his rocks off. He would only take up a short time on the scheduled agenda but for Danny, naked and vulnerable in front of very powerful men, some of whom he could potentially work for in the future, it felt like a lifetime. 

Danny’s cock twitched and a small cheer went up. It twitched again in response. “He’s desperate to be fucked, look at him, all needy,” Danny heard from the crowd. “I’d give anything to fuck him. Do you think he’s for sale? Shame we can’t see his mouth. I bet he has perfect blowjob lips,” another man said. Another cheer went up and Danny could feel someone close. Steve brushed a hand over Danny’s shoulder. “You okay, babe?” he asked, stroking firmly and reassuringly. “I got you, okay?”

“Yeah, I’m ready. It’s fucking…I’m aching for it, already.”

Danny felt Steve’s fingers search out his hole and push through the muscle. He relaxed into the motions, letting his head swim, and the sounds escape without hindrance. The noise of the people around them, the cheers, the comments, comments about him taking Steve’s fingers deep inside his body, about his whimpers, about his cock, it blew Danny’s mind. _I’m such a fucking slut._ And the thought made him harder still. 

Steve’s fingers left him and he felt bereft, empty. In the next moment he was filled in one long, slow thrust. “Fuck…” Steve pulled out slowly and thrust back in to the cheers of the men watching. He held on to Danny’s hips and fucked hard and fast, slamming home every time and Danny felt wrung out. His cock ached, his ass smarted as Steve punished his hole, and he fucking loved it. Loved everyone seeing how much he wanted it, how much he wanted Steve. Steve lifted one of Danny’s legs so the crowd could see his hole being plundered, his cock bouncing to the thrusts and it was too much…his balls tightened, he tried to breathe through it, to make it last longer but he was coming in hot spurts over the floor in front of him. Steve kept fucking, didn’t break his stride and Danny moaned and whimpered, his ass was tighter, clenching around Steve’s cock, the friction was skirting the edges of discomfort and then he cried out and gave another last spurt and Steve was coming with him, slicking Danny’s abused hole and stilling. He let his cock slip out and wrapped his arms around Danny. 

“Okay?” He whispered between kisses to Danny’s neck.

“Yeah, I’m fucking amazing. You were fucking amazing.” Danny could hear the crowd filing out of the room leaving them to their privacy and clean up. 

“I think they enjoyed the show. We might be allowed to come again.”

“I wouldn’t ask you to do that again,” Danny said as Steve untied his hands from the ring on the post. He turned and pulled Steve into a shaky embrace. “I know it isn’t your thing.”

Steve tipped Danny’s chin up to meet his gaze. “What isn’t my thing?”

Danny tried to look away but Steve held him fast. “Fucking in public, for an audience. It’s my thing not yours.”

Steve took his time to kiss over Danny’s face, to nuzzle his neck and trail warm fingers over his body. He smiled, and rested his head against Danny’s. “What makes you think I didn’t get as much out of it as you did? Besides, it’s not as if we’re going to be doing it every weekend.”

Definitely not. The whole trip had cost a fortune. If they came back on a regular basis it would be once, twice a year tops. “You really didn’t mind?”

Steve snorted. “Putting you on display for everyone to see your ass is mine, that I own you?” Steve slipped a hand to Danny’s ass and squeezed hard, making Danny hiss. “Funnily enough, no, I didn’t mind in the slightest.”

Danny huffed a laugh. “We were so made for each other, babe, it’s scary.”

Steve pulled Danny into a rough embrace and kissed him hard, all tongue and teeth and the promise of so much more. “I know,” Steve said, grinning. “And I’m not complaining about that either.”


End file.
